


A Small Coffee Break

by Fandomtrashed13



Series: Coffee In Every One [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Boy howdy do I hate Mark Beaks as much as I love Gyro and Fenton, Gen, Gyro always carries some tiny weapouns with him disguised as pens, Listen I really wanted to write this, like fuck that guy, protective gyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrashed13/pseuds/Fandomtrashed13
Summary: He looked up and insantly, his day was ruined. The sun was behind the clouds, the milk has been spilt, the toe has been stubbed, the dread was settling into his stomach. Why?Because Mark Beaks was standing in front of him, arms spread wide and grinning as if he hadn't used Fenton and stolen the Gizmoduck suit, almost killing people in the process.





	A Small Coffee Break

It's no secret the Scrooge McDuck's scientists stayed up too late to complete an invention or solve a formula. It was also no secret that the two scientists consumed an unhealthy amount of energy drinks and coffee, but ususally coffee. Gyro Gearloose prefered both mixed in his large mug while Fenton Carckshell-Cabrera dranked his separately. Needless to say, this landed them both in bed at home after Manny had driven them himself to their respective homes after finding the Fenton asleep and yet still shaking from the aftermaths of a bottle of 5-Energy. That same day, two police officers took their vacation days after seeing the stone head of Scrooge McDuck on a horses head driving a car.

However, it is not known that Gyro and Fenton adored the cozy coffee shop that was a block away from the Money Bin. The Caffinated Bean, with its large windows allowing sunlight to stream in and cozy armchairs scattered around the first floor not to mention the second floor with tables, is quite popular in Duckburg. And it was popular to our fellow scientists who went their once a week during their break and enjoyed their respective coffees. Sometimes, Fenton ordered tea which, according to Gyro, was "for the weak."

"Just try it!" Fenton now exclaimed, trying to pursuade his boss to have a cup of chai. The two were sitting in their usual spot on the second floor with the tables, near the stairs. Fenton had ordered a cup of chai tea and a chocolate donut while Gyro sipped from his own coffe with two creams and five sugars.

"No thanks, Cabrera." Gyro paused to take a bite out of his chocolate cookie before continuing. "While chai tea does help with digestive issues, it also doesn't help me keep alert. On the contrary, it does the oppisite. I'll stick to my usual."

The duck across from him quirked an eyebrow. "You mean that coffee you mixed with five Monsters?"

"I had to finish a project!"

"You finished that thing in 10 seconds, Dr. Gearloose."

"It was worth it. The Gearloose Numbalyser worked like a charm on that beetle."

"But, it couldn't move."

"That was the because of the effects of the Numbalyser...or the beetle was so stunned by my ingenious invention that it couldn't do anything but sit there, struck dumb!"

"Whatever suits you...So-"

"No."

" _Fine."_

A comfortabe silence fell before them as they enjoyed their 20 minute break, enjoying their respective drinks and snacks. Although Gyro wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed heading down to the Caffinated Bean even though he loathed to waste time when he could be drawing up new blueprints for a new ray or trying to pursuade Mr. McDuck to give him more fundings for a new invention. But coming to a cozy shop where it smelled like coffee beans and freshly baked goods while chatting with Fenton was relaxing to say the least. He looked forward to it even though the Latino duck insisted on trying to give him that chai tea. One sip and Gyro was sure that he would faceplant onto the table, fast asleep.

Fenton glanced up from his phone to see Gyro stand up. "I'm going to the bathroom," the chicken announced, before heading downstairs where the bathrooms were, the last remains of his cookie in his hand. His companion hummed in response and went back to his phone. According to a new article from _livescience. com,_ scientists believe they know how much light there is in the universe. Maybe they sent out robots with cameras? If they did so, then the cameras did a spectaular job; the pictures were as clear as day.

"What is UP, my _amigo!_ "

Fenton nearly spat out his chai.

He looked up and insantly, his day was ruined. The sun was behind the clouds, the milk has been spilt, the toe has been stubbed, the dread was settling into his stomach. Why?

Because Mark Beaks was standing in front of him, arms spread wide and grinning as if he hadn't used Fenton and stolen the Gizmoduck suit, almost killing people in the process.

Fenton would have loved to spit in the grey parrot's face and walk out of there, but...

"I am _not_ your _amigo_ ," he spat out, glaring up at Mark who blinked in surprise.

"Aw, come on. Don't pretend that we didn't spend some quality time together," he said, that smug grin sliding back onto his face. 

' _If I throw my chai at his face, I'll get sued. If I throw my chai at his face, I'll get sued. If I throw my chai at his face, I'll get sued. If I throw my chai at his face, I'll get sued.'_ Fenton's glare deepened as his hand twitched, almost as if it wanted to go through with the action he was trying to stop. "What 'quality time?' The time you used me as a marketing strategy? Or how about the time you attatched some divice to my suit that overidded my system? No, wait! It was the time you took the suit and almost killed people!"

Throughout all this, Mark watched him with a glazed look in his eyes and looked through the ranting duck. When Fenton was done, he started. "Huh? Oh, yeah that. Listen, I get it, I've made some mistakes in the past. Which is why I'm here to say that I'm sorry, c _hico."_ Fenton clenched his beak at the nickname which went unnoticed by Mark. _"_ I really am. And to make it up to you, I got you a gift."

Leaning down, Mark came back up with a small bag with the Waddle symbol on it. Smiling, he pushed it towards Fenton and looked at him expectantly, waiting for the duck to open the bag.

Fenton, however, did none of this. Without breaking eye contact with the CEO across from him, he wacked the bag off the table with a flick of his hand. Mark's smile fell and he looked down at the rejected gift stunned, as if he couldn't believe Fenton had done that. With a scowl, said duck stood from the table.

"I would say that you should try better next time to apologize, but I rather not waste my time with the likes of you," Fenton snapped. It had been such a lovely day, starting off with a good sleep and quality time with his boss. But now it was spoiled. He grabbed his cup and headed for the stairs.

Something latched onto his arm in a vice-like grip, jerking him backwards and making him drop his tea. Fenton looked back and his eyes widened at seeing Mark gripping his arm, a dark look on his face. If possible, his yellow his seemed to have become brighter and they glared at Fenton as he grabbed the duck roughly by both arms, dragging him closer.

"I took the time out of my day to get you a gift and _this_ is the thanks I get?" Mark hissed into Fenton's face, teeth grinding together. His grip tightened as he continued. "I looked everywhere for you after that whole Gizmoduck thing and tried to be nice, isn't that enough? I messed up in the past, but would it kill you to try and be nice?!"

Oh no. Oh no, this was bad because the last time Mark looked like this he had taken the Gizmosuit. What if he did something worse? What if he hit him? He didn't want to be hit. Why was the shop empty at this hour. Right, Gyro liked it empty and where is Gyro? Is he still in the bathroom? Can he help him? Maybe he can try hitting Mark, but his arms are trapped and Mark is still talking, _how can he still be talk-_

"Are you even listening to me?!" He's being shaken roughly by Mark whose eyes are blazing with something that scares Fenton. "Come on!" he exclaims in a desperate tone, so unlike the furious one he just had. "What can I do to get you to work for me again? A better pay, a new suit, an island? A free trip? A mansion?! _Wha-_ "

Suddenly, Mark wasn't there. Now released, Fenton jumped back and saw a furious Gyro standing above a certain grey parrot whose expressions changed from cconfusion to annoyance.

"Oh, it's yo-" Mark didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Gyro had whipped out a ballpoint pen with two wires circulating it from a small knob at the top. With slight trembling fingers, Gyro twisted the knob all around and pointed it again at the other bird.

"You no good _bitch_!" he snarled as the Gearloose Numbalyser glowed at the now cowerig Mark. A pulsing blue light surrounded him and in an instant Mark lay flat as a board on the floor, his eyes moving around wildly.

Gyro continued to glare at the stunned parrot, breathing deeply with grounded teeth. After a moment, he turned to a stunned Fenton that had watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Gyro asked, scanning Fenton for any injuries.

Said bird simply nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm good." Except his arms hurt from where Mark had grabbed him, his heart was still racing, and he's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Gyro just...

"What did you do to him?" Fenton asked, glancing over at the still stiff as a board Mark.

"Apparently, one of the circuit boards on the Numbalyser is that of a stun rays. In the bathroom, I managed to turn it into a Numb/ Stunalyser." Gyro paused before glancing down at Fenton. "That's why I took so long."

And Gyro felt awful. If he hadn't been busy fiddling with the now Numb/ Stunalyser, he would have gotten to Fenton and Mark faster. Instead he had taken his time and had heard Beaks shouting from the bottom of the stairs. Hurrying up, Gyro had say Beaks shaking Fenton and yelling, a crazed look in his eye and the only thing that came to mind was to _get the asshole away from Fenton._

So he did the only logical thing. He shoved him away and pulled out the new Gearloose Numb/ Stunalyser while being so, so angry. The effects would wear off in a day, so Gyro took satisfaction at seeing Mark Beaks stunned on the floor, unable to move.

"Uh?" Both ducks whipped their heads over to see a teenage girl standing at the top of the steps, dressed in the shop's uniform and holding out a phone. "Do you want me to call the cops?" she asked, looking uncertain.

Fenton's quick "Yes" was mingled with Gyro's loud "Where were you when _this_ happened?!"

The young duck flinched slightly and gazed at the two adults with guilt in her eyes. "I was on my lunch break and always eat outside. Sorry."

"It's fine," Fenton said hastily after seeing Gyro open his beak again with an expression that promised a lecture. "Yeah, call the cops to report-"

"Public harassment," Gyro finished for him, throwing another hateful glare at the still stunned Mark who returned it. The girl nodded and walked back downstairs, now talking on the phone. After the police had came and asked questions, they hoisted the stunned Mark into the hospital van that had arrived as well, explaining that the CEO would be in the hospital for a while until the effects of the Gearloose Numb/ Stunalyser and would later be put into jail. "If they put him into jail," Fenton muttered as the policeman that was questioning them walked away.

Gyro raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Either Beaks is gonna buy his way out of this or someone lets him off scott free," Fenton explained, making his way to the exit and checking the time on his phone. Their breal had ended minutes ago, meaning that they had to head back before someone suspected they were slacking off.

Gyro blinked before quickening his pace to catch up with the duck. "You can't be serious?"

"My M'ma's a cop, meaning that I hear these kind of stories a lot." Fenton sighed and rubbed at his arms, wincing slightly at the bruises.

Both birds walked back to the Bin in silence, lost in their own world. True to Fenton's word, Mark Beaks was left off the hook and returned to work. There were know articles of the incident. Scrooge McDuck stepped in and helped sort things out. The whole thing became another file in a cabinet.

But that didn't stop both scientists from feeling that they had eachother's backs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this idea when it came to me in Spanish.
> 
> -I love chai with all my being, just wanted to let you know. And it does help with digestive issues caused by bacterial infections. Its also amazing so go try it along with mango laasi  
> -In the shadow war episode, Fenton had a clear view of the lunar eclipse so I headcannon that he's obsessed with anything astrology related. Livescience.com is a real website along with the article Fenton was reading.
> 
> I might make a part 2???? Idk I now want Fenton to have Gyro's back b/c science ducks!
> 
> See ya in the next story folks!


End file.
